


full

by zannen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snowballing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen/pseuds/zannen
Summary: Baekhyun isn't as put off by Kyungsoo's interests as Kyungsoo seems to think he should be.





	full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pissangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissangel/gifts).



> **WARNING:** This fic contains gratuitous talk of peeing in a sexual context. Also, if you don't know what snowballing is, you're about to find out, I guess!

“Next one is in sixty-eight miles.”

“Oh, bummer.”

“You wanna stop?”

“No no, just—so close.” A pause. “Sixty-eight?”

Kyungsoo makes an impatient noise. “You’re not funny,” he says.

“I’m fucking hilarious.”

“Stop or no? Last chance.”

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun insists, for probably the dozenth time. “Seriously, my bladder’s not that weak, dude. I’ll survive. It’s never been a problem before, alright?”

The look Kyungsoo shoots him from the driver’s seat is supremely doubtful, but rather than further badgering there’s just a shrug, then, “Alright. Whatever you say.” Moments later they pass the exit for the rest stop, and there’s nothing but miles of farmland stretching out in front of them, turning first to desert, then to the horizon.

And that’s it. Soon the radio’s going to turn to static, the way it does sometimes in the absolute middle of nowhere, which means no more generic, lackluster jazz music. Or _driving music_ , as Kyungsoo likes to call it. Allegedly inoffensive, except to Baekhyun, who would sooner deal with pure, agonizing silence than this. He doesn’t bother complaining about the background noise at this point, but absolutely won’t miss it when it’s gone.

If Baekhyun had to make the trip home and back by himself, he’d just fly. The monotony of traveling entire stretches of country road would be maddening if he had to drive the entire distance himself, without any human interaction outside of the brief stops for gas. But Kyungsoo makes it almost bearable. They’ve been doing it like this the past few years now, ever since Kyungsoo started going to college: Baekhyun taking the wheel on the way to their hometown, Kyungsoo taking over when they head back to the city, both sitting in companionable silence most of the time. Fair and efficient. It works out perfectly. Always has.

Except.

The night before, they went out drinking with some old friends for New Year’s—friends who stayed behind after high school, or were visiting their own families. So Baekhyun’s spent the whole day a bit hungover, mouth cottony and head filled with static and lead, and he’s been chugging water from the stupid pretentious vacuum-insulated bottle he maybe kind of stole from Chanyeol. He hasn’t seen a problem with this, probably because he’s managed to forget how sensitive his bladder is when he’s hungover. If he doesn’t have to pee at that exact moment in time, he assumes he’ll be alright.

It takes about seventeen short minutes for the obvious truth to come to Baekhyun’s attention. He shifts in his seat, tries to ignore it, checks the speedometer and sees that they’re still going 65 with cruise control. More than a mile a minute. He’ll be fine. They’ll be there in barely any time at all.

Eleven more minutes pass. Baekhyun can’t help but think of just how much water was in that fucking Hydro Flask. He wasn’t even that altogether hungover as of the last bottle; he could’ve just as easily done without it, been maybe a tiny bit headachey instead of dealing with his godforsaken excretory system.

He waits just five more minutes, because he’s still a little bit in denial, except the pressure on his bladder has increased by what feels like a factor of ten already. What started off as slight discomfort has turned all too quickly into a desperate, terrible need for relief. But they’re still a good half-hour away from civilization, he knows, so he swallows his pride and says quietly, “Kyungsoo.”

“You have to piss, don’t you,” Kyungsoo says at once, with the most unimpressed tone Baekhyun thinks he’s ever heard in his life.

“No,” Baekhyun says reflexively. “I mean. Maybe.”

“Congratulations, you picked one of the worst places in the country to need to empty your bladder.”

He’s not wrong. There’s absolutely nothing anywhere nearby, not even a dying shrub for Baekhyun to hide behind while he takes care of his business. At this rate, though, he’s going to stop caring soon enough.

“Just. Stop the car and I’ll be, like, ten sec—”

“No.”

“No?”

“Just hold it.”

Baekhyun gapes disbelievingly. “Hold it? Are you fucking—did you even see how much water I drank? There’s an entire lake inside me right now, Soo. A habitable ecosystem. I could fill a fucking Olympic swimming pool with my—”

“I get the idea,” Kyungsoo cuts in. There’s an unmistakable look of irritation on his face, eyes narrowed slightly and jaw visibly clenched. Clearly not happy about the whole situation. “We’re still not stopping.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“It’s your own fault. Take the opportunity to learn your fucking lesson and not be so obstinate next time.”

Unbelievable. Baekhyun forces himself to take a deep breath. “I swear to god,” he says after the exhale, “I’m gonna piss right here on your fucking car seat in the next ten seconds.”

“No you won’t,” Kyungsoo says immediately. “That’s your last clean pair of pants. Probably the last of your underwear, too,” he mutters.

“Don’t care.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Nine,” Baekhyun says threateningly.

Kyungsoo swears under his breath. “Fine.” His voice is tight. “I’ll pull over up here.”

He slows the car and pulls off to the side of the highway, all smooth, no sudden jerk when the car comes to a stop. Baekhyun lets out a sigh of relief and unbuckles his seatbelt, then opens the door, starts to swing one leg out.

Stops.

“I—fuck. Um.” He feels the skin heating up on his face and neck and ears, a hot flush of mortification as warmth spreads over his groin. He slowly pulls the door most of the way shut.

“What?” says Kyungsoo.

“Too late,” Baekhyun says weakly.

“Too—oh.” There’s a heavy pause before Kyungsoo says, “I’ll… I have something you can borrow.”

With that, he puts the car in park and starts to get out of his own seat. Baekhyun turns toward him then, a _Thanks_ on the tip of his tongue, except right as he turns Kyungsoo’s in the process of standing and it gives Baekhyun a view of the bulge in his sweatpants, shocking him into silence.

In the minute Kyungsoo spends searching around in the trunk, Baekhyun experiences what he would classify as only a minor crisis. Here he is, sitting with piss-soaked pants in his best friend’s car, while said friend is packing a semi for reasons entirely unknown to Baekhyun. And it still wouldn’t be _that_ incredibly weird, if not for the fact that they’ve been doing this thing for a while now where they don’t acknowledge how much they’re very obviously into each other. Or Baekhyun thinks they are, at least. It gives him a lot of confused, conflicted feelings about what he just saw, since he very much has feelings for the person attached to the dick he was just made aware of, and by extension the dick itself.

But. There’s the piss and all. He can already feel himself chafing a little, and it’s a bit of a mood killer.

Kyungsoo reappears, leaning over with one knee on his seat and shoving a bundle of clothes into Baekhyun’s hands, then disappearing again just as quickly, shutting the door behind him and facing away. The way he pulls the bottom of his hoodie down past his hips doesn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hesitates, then finally opens his door all the way again and slides out of the car. “Hold on, didn’t get all of it out,” he mumbles. He opens his fly, grimacing at the wetness of the fabric. Then he glances back the way they came from, sees no sign of cars headed in their direction, and decides he might as well.

The feeling of relief this time is so profound he could almost cry. He sighs contentedly instead, relaxing his muscles and staring off blankly into the barren countryside, the steady stream of urine like music to his ears as it hits the ground.

Before climbing back in, he strips down and quickly changes into the sweatpants Kyungsoo gave him, hopping around a bit in the freezing cold as he does so. He forgoes the boxers, not wanting to stretch the waistband—Kyungsoo’s hips are so obscenely narrow that Baekhyun doesn’t know how they even make underwear in his size, honestly—instead setting them down on his seat to cover the small wet patch. He sits down, shuts the door, and tosses the balled-up wet jeans and underwear to the back seat.

It takes a moment for Kyungsoo to rejoin him in the car. Once he does, there’s nothing said at first; Kyungsoo just stares ahead, expression unreadable, lips pressed together tightly. Then, sort of quietly: “Let’s pretend this didn’t happen.”

Something about the way he says it strikes Baekhyun as bizarre. Uncertain and anxious and not at all like the irritation from just minutes ago. And why would he care about bringing it up again, anyway? Baekhyun’s the one who—

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, not really meaning to voice his realization but being too surprised to keep quiet. Now that comprehension’s dawned he doesn’t know how he didn’t make the connection sooner.

Baekhyun wetting himself.

Kyungsoo getting hard.

Kyungsoo being _ashamed_.

But now, Baekhyun supposes, probably isn’t the best time to mull over what all of this means, as it’s becoming increasingly obvious that Kyungsoo needs a response of some kind, his hands tightening on the steering wheel while the car remains motionless. A quick glance down confirms that the erection hasn’t gone away. So Baekhyun forces out a, “Yeah, um. Sure.”

And that’s that. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything the rest of the drive, and neither does Kyungsoo, the quiet stretching on between them as they drive through the desert, then into one city, then closer and closer to home.

 

 

They reach Baekhyun’s apartment a little past sunset. This is the point where he’s meant to just take his things and head inside, and in the morning one of them will text the other with something mundane and make no mention of what happened on the drive here, and everything will be back to normal.

Or maybe that isn’t what's meant to happen at all.

“Hey, do you—could you come up with me? For a minute?” says Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo’s looking at something on his phone, and he replies distractedly, “Why?”

“To talk.”

Kyungsoo turns to him then. It’s the first time he’s met Baekhyun’s eye in hours. His gaze is tired, heavy. He doesn’t look like any part of him wants to talk to Baekhyun just now. But they need to do this, Baekhyun thinks. Kind of really a lot.

“Grab your stuff,” says Kyungsoo. “I have to find a visitor’s spot to park in.”

Baekhyun does just that, picking up his too-heavy luggage and the wet clothes and heading up the hard concrete steps to his apartment.

Shoes off and bags abandoned carelessly on the floor, he takes a brief detour to the thermostat to turn the heat back on, then flops onto his couch and sits cross-legged, anxious and uncertain. Then he waits, and keeps waiting, not sure if time is slowing down because of his nerves or if Kyungsoo’s really taking that long. Maybe he left. Maybe he decided they shouldn’t, in fact, have this conversation tonight.

But then the unlocked door finally opens. Kyungsoo marches in like a prisoner awaiting execution, eyes downcast and steps slowish. He locks the door behind him and shuffles into the living room, not sparing Baekhyun a glance before joining him on the couch and seeming to make himself as small as possible.

So that’s how it’s gonna be. It’s all on Baekhyun, then. He licks his lips.

“So,” he says. “Pee, huh?”

Kyungsoo hunches down even more.

Baekhyun feels like a dick. “Sorry, I’m not—I was just trying to be funny. Never mind.” He chews the inside of his cheek for a second. “Look, I’m not judging, alright? You should see my Pornhub searches. Pretty wild shit. Not literal shit,” he adds quickly. “Since we’re talking about bathroom stuff I thought I should, uh, clarify.”

Kyungsoo just shakes his head. Exasperation is something, at least. Better than silent and statuesque embarrassment, Baekhyun figures.

“It’s not a big deal,” says Baekhyun. “It really isn’t. And, yeah, it was kinda… surprising? But then I got over it. So. We don’t need to revisit the subject again.” He pauses. He can feel his pulse picking up a little, thrumming fretfully in his chest. “Um. Unless.”

“Unless?” says Kyungsoo.

“Like if it’s—if it wasn’t just the peeing thing?” Fists clench around the hem of his shirt.

That gets Kyungsoo to look at him, frowning confusedly. “What do you mean?”

“If it was also a… me thing.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open the slightest bit. He stares at Baekhyun in silent wonderment for several too-long seconds.

“You’re asking if I’m attracted to you,” he says slowly, “while we’re in the middle of talking about my watersports kink.”

“I just feel like it’s fair to ask,” says Baekhyun, worry replaced partly with indignation. “Like was it just the pee that turned you on, or was it _me_ peeing?”

Another pause.

“I don’t know if this is really the best time to talk about this,” says Kyungsoo.

“Like fuck it isn’t. Just tell me what the deal is so I know if you—”

“Do you honestly want me to tell you how I feel in the context of saying how hot it was to see you soaked in piss?” Kyungsoo says sharply. “Is that really how you want this to go, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth, then reconsiders, closing it again.

“Yeah,” says Kyungsoo, seeming to deflate somewhat. “Kind of spoils things, doesn’t it.”

“I’m.” Baekhyun makes a frustrated noise. “I don’t get it. Do you _want_ me to be disgusted?”

“Or disappointed. Or _something_. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, Baekhyun.”

“Okay, fine.” Baekhyun unfolds his legs, shifts around so he’s that much closer to Kyungsoo, who’s watching him warily, and takes hold of one of Kyungsoo’s hands. “Then edit out everything before this. Pretend the rest of today didn’t happen and I just got tired of waiting and told you I like you a lot and I have for a long time and I think it’s stupid that we aren’t together.”

Kyungsoo looks down at their hands, expression helpless. “Baekhyun,” he says, like it’s all he even knows _how_ to say.

“And now I’m gonna kiss you,” says Baekhyun, “‘cause I don’t trust you not to say something to fuck it up. Alright?”

There’s a shy look and a nod, and Baekhyun wastes no time in tugging Kyungsoo toward him and leaning in.

Their mouths meet, the connection a little clumsy from hurriedness. But from there everything feels… natural. An easy progression of soft and tentative to an open expression of want. Hands catch on fabric or slide over skin, holding on to whatever they can, pulling each other closer but maybe not close enough. A sigh passes between them. Then some other noise, something a little more than content but not quite lewd. Something good.

Kyungsoo makes for a satisfying kiss: lips chapped yet still soft, grip firm, every bit of him radiating heat. Every point of contact between their bodies creates a spark of electricity that Baekhyun isn’t sure if he’s imagining or not, but it doesn’t matter. The press of Kyungsoo’s mouth and limbs and skin, the scrape of his teeth, the slide of his tongue—that’s all he cares about.

Eventually, Kyungsoo breaks away, laughing. “Can I talk now?” he asks.

Baekhyun kisses him again, then says, “Sure.”

“I really like you, too.” His grin is a stupid kind of happy. Smitten. Baekhyun suspects his is the same.

“Good,” says Baekhyun, heart fluttering. His fingers start inching toward Kyungsoo’s pants. “So would now be a good time to ask if you wanna stay the night?”

“Little fast,” says Kyungsoo, which isn’t really a yes or no.

“Your dick didn’t seem to think so earlier.”

Now Kyungsoo’s smile fades. “That was different.”

“Why? ‘Cause you didn’t mean for it to happen?”

No answer.

Baekhyun hooks his fingers just under the waistband, waits. “If you don’t want this, Soo, I’ll stop.”

“I do,” says Kyungsoo, laced with reluctance, “but I don’t know if we should.”

“What if I sweeten the deal a little?” Baekhyun tilts his head and plants a kiss on Kyungsoo’s jaw. “Stay tonight,” he murmurs, “and I’ll let you piss on me.”

Kyungsoo’s whole body seems to tense. “What?”

A kiss just below the ear now. Baekhyun tugs lightly on Kyungsoo’s waistband. “How about it?” he says. “Fuck now, get dinner, have some more fun later?”

“That’s.” Kyungsoo lets out a shuddering breath. “Really fast,” he says.

“So you don’t wanna see me with your pee dripping down my legs?” Another tug, and the sweatpants start to move down on Kyungsoo’s hips. “Or do you just wanna see me wet myself again?”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says quietly.

“Or do _you_ wanna be the one who gets peed on? I don’t really have a pref—”

“If you’re just trying to tease me, it’s not funny,” says Kyungsoo.

“Of course I’m teasing you,” says Baekhyun, nipping at Kyungsoo’s earlobe. “But in a trying-to-get-you-horny way, not a making-fun-of-you-way.” He slides his hand down, and—unsurprisingly—finds a half-hard cock waiting for him. He chuckles. “Glad to see it’s working.”

“If you really mean it, I—” Kyungsoo groans softly as Baekhyun palms him through his underwear. “Fuck, I want that so badly. But.” He takes hold of Baekhyun’s wrist. “There’s something I wanna do now.”

Baekhyun flexes his hand and feels Kyungsoo’s grip tighten. He laughs. “Yeah? What?”

“Can I suck you off?”

Baekhyun stills his hand, taken aback. “Wow, fuck.” He withdraws from Kyungsoo’s pants, and Kyungsoo lets go at once. “Okay,” he says, “but um.” He hesitates. “I mean, I haven’t had a chance to wash up or anything, and. I won’t judge if you’re into the… pee smell, but it’s definitely gonna smell like pee down there? And I feel kinda weird about that, honestly.”

“I can wait while you get cleaned up,” says Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun almost sags with relief. He’d been afraid Kyungsoo would be really enthusiastic about tasting his pee, or something. That’s a level of piss kink he absolutely isn’t ready to embrace.

“‘Kay, one sec.” He disentangles himself from Kyungsoo and gets to his feet. His own partial hardness is undoubtedly visible, but he doesn’t have it in him to care about that one way or the other just now. “You can relocate to the bed if you want.”

With that, he shuffles off to the bathroom for a quick clean. Once he’s in there, though, he realizes he’ll have nothing to change back into except the already dirty sweatpants. Not that it matters, of course, since Kyungsoo’s about to see everything anyway. He strips all the way down and opts for a short rinse in the shower, careful not to step all the way under the spray so his hair doesn’t get wet.

The whole process shouldn’t take long at all, but he lets his mind and hands wander a bit. Stops washing his groin in favor of stroking himself, thinking about how his hand is soon to be replaced with Kyungsoo’s mouth. While his fingers skim lightly over his cock he considers what he was saying to Kyungsoo just now, all those things about watersports, and tries to picture it to see if his cock takes an interest.

He imagines Kyungsoo here with him now in the shower, either of them pissing on the other, and doesn’t feel much of anything. Then he thinks about when they were in the car earlier, when he was talking about how full his bladder was, and how Kyungsoo cut him off. Maybe not annoyed after all. Maybe just flustered from arousal over how badly Baekhyun had to go. Baekhyun could fill himself up again, keep drinking until he’s ready to burst, hold it all in while Kyungsoo fucks him, then feel the blissful relief of letting it all out before—

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he murmurs, closing his eyes. He really isn’t opposed to the idea of this. Not at all.

Before he can get himself any more excited, he shuts off the water, dries himself, and gets a towel wrapped around his waist, struggling for a moment to get his erection in position so it isn’t making its presence known in the tackiest possible way. He exits the bathroom and turns immediately toward the bedroom, only the smallest bit of anxiety pulling at his gut along the way.

Kyungsoo’s at the end of the bed, sitting in just his underwear and looking substantially more self-conscious than Baekhyun, shoulders hunched and legs crossed at the ankles, hands fidgeting. The room is slightly cool when Baekhyun walks in, but the heater in here’s been turned on, too, keeping it from being unbearably frigid like it should be. He’s beyond thankful in this moment for Kyungsoo’s forethought. For Kyungsoo in general, really.

In the span of a couple of seconds, Kyungsoo’s expression shifts from apprehension to anticipation. His stare has a glazed-over look to it as Baekhyun approaches, lower lip caught between his teeth. All for Baekhyun, who isn’t even fully naked yet. It makes him feel a little inordinately pleased.

“Condom or no?” Baekhyun asks, stopping in front of Kyungsoo.

“No,” says Kyungsoo. He makes no move to get up or trade places with Baekhyun, just looks over him appreciatively. “That defeats the purpose.”

Baekhyun laughs. “The purpose of what?”

“Here, move back,” says Kyungsoo. “I want you standing.” After Baekhyun takes a couple of steps backward, Kyungsoo sinks to his knees on the floor in front of him and clarifies, “I meant the purpose of you coming in my mouth.”

“God,” says Baekhyun as Kyungsoo pulls his towel loose and lets it drop to the floor. “Why didn’t we do this sooner.”

There’s no response from Kyungsoo, who’s already taken Baekhyun’s cock partway into his mouth. He keeps one hand on the base, the other reaching back to press against Baekhyun’s ass, pulling him in and forcing his hips to move in time with the bobbing of Kyungsoo’s head.

“Want me to fuck your mouth?” asks Baekhyun. He’s surprised he can even form words like this, watching Kyungsoo’s lips stretch around him, listening to the wet sucking sounds.

Kyungsoo groans in what Baekhyun thinks is a sound of approval, so he takes hold of the back of Kyungsoo’s head and thrusts, slowly and shallowly. When there’s no protest or resistance, he pulls back slightly and pushes in further, again and again, a bit faster and more forceful. If Kyungsoo’s struggling at all to take in Baekhyun’s cock, it doesn’t show; he just moves his hands to Baekhyun’s hips and lets Baekhyun fuck his face, eyes fluttering shut.

If not for the fact that Kyungsoo made a specific request for Baekhyun to come in his mouth—and who is Baekhyun to deny him something like that?—Baekhyun would be openly begging now for the opportunity to come on Kyungsoo’s face. The thought of that flushed skin painted with come, dripping over cheeks and eyelids and swollen lips, has Baekhyun gritting his teeth in an effort to keep from moaning. Maybe they both have a thing about fluids, he thinks distantly.

Soon, he feels a familiar heat coiling inside of him. “Gonna come,” he pants, then quickly adds, “Don’t swallow all of it.”

The sound Kyungsoo lets out now is a muffled whimper, and if Baekhyun hadn’t already been so close to his release he thinks that could very well have gotten him there. He comes with a quiet groan, continuing to thrust into Kyungsoo’s mouth until he’s spent, then pulls out, letting go of Kyungsoo afterward.

Kyungsoo looks up at him, breathing heavily through his nose. The tip of his tongue pokes out from between his red, red lips, swiping at one corner of his mouth before disappearing again.

Baekhyun falls to his knees, level with Kyungsoo. Brushing his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, he murmurs, “Lemme taste,” then moves forward to press their lips together once again.

First there’s just a mild taste of come, but then Kyungsoo cups Baekhyun’s face with both hands, tilts his head back slightly, angles himself a bit over Baekhyun as he passes come into Baekhyun’s mouth. It’s as bitter as ever, but that’s never mattered less to Baekhyun than it does now. He moans, profoundly turned on despite his body’s inability to show it.

The come flows between their mouths and over their tongues, some escaping in their enthusiasm and dribbling down their chins. Eventually, Baekhyun’s forced to swallow it down. Then, he pulls away to admire the sight of Kyungsoo looking even more wrecked than before, hair messy and a mix of drool and come dripping from his swollen lips.

“What do you want?” he says, reaching up to wipe the fluids from Kyungsoo’s chin. “How can I make you feel good?”

Kyungsoo glances down, like he’d forgotten he was still hard. When he looks back up at Baekhyun, his expression is a little hazy.

“Talk to me while you jerk me off,” he says, voice rough.

Despite his surprise, Baekhyun grins. “Talk to you, huh?” he says. “About what?”

“You’ll think of something,” says Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun thinks he already knows exactly what Kyungsoo wants. His grin widens. “Alright. Get on my lap, it’ll give me better leverage.”

They reposition themselves so Baekhyun is seated fully on the floor with Kyungsoo on his thighs. Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo’s cock loosely in hand, rubbing his thumb over the head lightly. The quiet sigh Kyungsoo lets out gives him a pleasant shudder.

“The more I think about it,” he says, eyes fixed on Kyungsoo’s cock and the movements of his abdomen as he breathes, “the more excited I get about what I said we’d do later.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” If he keeps staring at Kyungsoo’s dick like this, the urge to lick it is only going to get stronger, he realizes. What a shame. He starts jerking it steadily, unhurriedly. “Just remembering how fucking good it felt when I stopped holding it.” He rubs his free hand over Kyungsoo’s thigh. “I was getting so hard in the shower, thinking about holding in my piss as long as I can while you fuck me.”

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo breathes.

“Wanna have you fuck me while I’m so full I can barely take it,” says Baekhyun. “Gotta do it as slow as you can, then so hard I start to leak.” He picks up the pace, but only marginally. “What do you think, Kyungsoo? Do you wanna fuck me until I piss myself?”

There’s no reply at first, then just a ragged, “Please.”

“I’ll still try to hold it,” Baekhyun continues, “‘cause fuck, I can’t wet the bed, but. I can’t come until I let it out, it’s too much.”

“How am I fucking you?” Kyungsoo asks hoarsely.

“On my hands and knees,” says Baekhyun. “But I move so I’m facedown on the bed, so you won’t even see what’s happening at first, and I let go and pee all over the sheets while you keep fucking me in the ass.”

“Are you embarrassed?”

“Yes, fuck, but it feels so good, Soo.” He squeezes a little tighter, pumps faster. “So fucking good I come right after.”

“That fucking noise you made earlier,” says Kyungsoo. “When you got out of the car and took a piss, you sounded so fucking satisfied, Baekhyun.”

“What’d you wanna do then?” says Baekhyun.

“Watch you do it. See the look on your face.”

Baekhyun hums. “If it gets you going that much,” he says, “you’re invited to spectate whenever I pee.”

A pause, then, “Why _didn’t_ we do this sooner?”

Chuckling, Baekhyun glances up at Kyungsoo and sees his eyes are closed, eyebrows knit, chest heaving. So fucking gorgeous, Baekhyun thinks. The harsh sounds of Kyungsoo’s breathing are so pornographic he can feel himself start to get hard again.

“Gonna come for me?” he asks. “Sooner you do, the sooner we can get cleaned up together.”

“Close,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

Baekhyun catches his lips in a kiss, one that Kyungsoo moans softly into. Then he pulls away just enough to say, “Come on, need you to come so you can piss all over me.”

Kyungsoo cries out then, coming in hot spurts into Baekhyun’s hand. The moment Baekhyun pulls his hand away he finds Kyungsoo pressing flush against him, kissing him hard, kissing him absolutely breathless. He almost falls backward from the force of it.

“Wait,” he says, or tries to, the sound muffled by Kyungsoo’s lips. He pulls back until Kyungsoo stops his assault on his mouth. “Wait, hold on, hold on. There’s something I wanted to do. Sit back for a second.”

Kyungsoo complies. His cheeks, ears, and chest all have a light flush to them. It’s an almost painfully beautiful sight.

Baekhyun lifts his hand up. “Close your eyes,” he says.

Kyungsoo does.

Baekhyun opens his hand and, as gently as he can, smears come on Kyungsoo’s face, spreading it over his nose and forehead and one of his cheeks, painting him with it. His skin shines. Baekhyun sighs, content.

“There,” he says. “Perfect.” 


End file.
